


The Plan

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [36]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: He was gonna stop on that lump of rock until he found Jeff, Little brothers bailing big brothers out, Post Episode Fic, Scott was never actually going to be right behind Alan, or until SOMEONE hauled his ass off of it, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: It's always good to have a plan in place... especially where reckless big brothers are concerned.SPOILERS FOR THE LONG REACH
Series: Post Episode Ficlets [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Plan

Virgil smiled as John floated into what was rightfully Gordon’s seat. It made a nice change to have him aboard the ship though he knew better than to ever expect it to happen whilst also in Earth’s atmosphere. 

John’s returning smile was brief as he slotted himself in, “I know what you’re thinking,”

He tried to brush it off as he returned his focus to the controls, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The snort from John was loud in the cabin, “Sure you don’t. It's a while since I’ve been in here.”

Virgil shrugged, he hadn’t wanted to be the one to bring it up but ,if John was the one to say it he’d go with it,

“Would be nice to have you on board more often.”

From the corner of his eye he saw John shake his head, a small slight movement as he brought up readings from the planetoid. 

“Let’s see what happens here first.”

He had to agree. Whatever they found, there would no doubt be a shift in life as they knew it. Hope had knotted itself in his stomach but only time would tell just how things would change once they returned home. 

If the change involved John being home more often then Virgil would already have more than he could have hoped for. 

There was still a fear though. 

What if they were too late?

What if there was nothing to be found on the planetoid other than a crashed and abandoned ship?

What if Dad was long since  _ gone _ ?

Reaching across he muted the outgoing comm, they could still hear their brothers but their brothers couldn’t hear them. 

“We’re clear on the plan if things go bad?” He murmured, glancing across to John. 

His brothers face twisted but he nodded in confirmation. 

For weeks Scott had turned into a nightmare leader, making ridiculous demands of anyone that went near him. Of course their family knew the reason, getting the Zero-XL to work and mounting a rescue mission for Dad meant so much to all of them. Scott seemed somehow more desperate than the rest of them though, all hope pinned on the possibility of bringing Dad home with no consideration that maybe it wouldn’t happen. 

A drop in gravity drew his attention away from John and back to the controls. 

“Get Gordon and Alan back to the Zero-XL,” John responded quietly, “I’ll hold Thunderbird Three whilst you bring him in.”

Lips pressed thin he nodded.

“How long do we give him?”

John shrugged looking to the readouts of the planetoid again, 

“Long enough to have a look around but not too long that we’re waiting until this place falls apart before we haul his ass outta there?”

He couldn’t help but snort as he nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

For a moment it looked like it wouldn’t. Gordon’s report of a ship made the hope in all of them swell. Part of him felt guilty for drawing his brother out when he was so close to being the one to find what they all wanted. 

When Scott joined Alan EVA, Virgil and John had shared a quiet knowing look. Both were suddenly on alert, ready to make a move if needed. A shared held breath as Scott had opened the airlock and they had stepped into the ship, the stab of disappointment at the announcement of Dad’s absence in what had obviously been his quarters at some point. 

Wordlessly, John had swept the seismic readouts across to Virgil, they were running out of time. Soon they would have to put their plan into action if Scott didn’t give and pull off of the lump of rock. 

Anger flared as Scott made words that sounded like a promise to their younger brother. False hope wasn’t something that would help any of them if they failed. That Alan responded with such faith and determination made Virgil tense. 

At any rate he would be wrestling two of his brothers back to the Thunderbirds.

Except Scott had the sense to keep little brothers out of danger, and despite everything Alan listened without argument. As their youngest brother pulled out of the mouth of the crevice, John shook his head,

“I’m calling it,” He murmured, “There isn’t time to keep looking.”

Virgil had to agree, the readouts in front of him gave anything other than good news. As much as he hated it, he knew what had to be done. 

A private commline, more demands to be made of the youngest two. Orders to not question and to take the controls of ships that weren’t theirs. Neither protested, both apparently understanding what was going on even if they weren’t in on the plan. 

“ _ Scott _ ,” John pleaded across the comm, their big brothers name holding so much meaning in that moment. 

Scott knew what they were asking of him, knew that they were right. Virgil would give him just a moment longer, another second for one last check. 

Except that moment was too long. 

A yell across the open comm, panicked breathing and cries of desperation. 

He looked to John, wordlessly asking what had happened. 

Rocks had given way, the whole planetoid coming apart. Virgil’s heart stopped as he wondered if he were about to lose a second family member to the Oort Cloud. 

“Scott?” He hailed as the comm went silent other than from deep fast breaths, “Scott report.”

The single word that came across the comm said everything that the rest of them needed to know. 

“Dad.”


End file.
